12 MIDNIGHT : IM WITH YOU III
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: her thoughts were wrong; the third test was just about to begin. Now, this child wants her: her family or this boy?
1. Chapter 1

**12 MIDNIGHT**

_"RETURN OF EVE"_

"KANATA YOU JERK!!!!" A loud shriek coming from the blonde's mouth awakened almost everyone in town. Well today, everything had been fine not until the man in the house came teasing his housemate.

For all of them, they still haven't forgotten 'it'. It, that was a big nightmare that almost made them killed, thanks to Rui, the alien girl who's big sister of Seiya, and Seiya who was now taking care of Ruu, and Ruu who had accepted everything.

The entire 'family' had their dinner on silence; Miyu can't still believe that Kanata told her 'that'. Reminiscing the event, Miyu ate her food shaking because of anger. Oh how much she would like to have her revenge, and then she smirked at the thought.

Kanata, who was at the right end of the table, can't stop thinking about her cute face when she's fuming with anger. He almost chuckled at the thought, good thing he succeeded on biting his lip.

Seiya, even though silent, can't stop stealing glances from the 'two lovebirds', when Kanata had won to have her attentions again, Seiya begun cursing him. He knew, from the start he held Miyu's hand; he fell in love with her. Only if he has the guts to tell her, everything would be fine, but, does she feels the same?

**FLASHBACK**

"Ok, class, we will be having a field trip to –"Ms. Mizuno was just talking when a student raised his hand.

"What? Santa?"

"Where are we having our field trip?" he merely asked, though he asked his teacher, his mind was on somewhere else, Oh how would he love to go to a deserted island.

"I was getting onto it Santa when you interrupted!" Ms. Mizuno said, anger marks already appeared on her head. "As I was saying, we will be having a field trip to-"she didn't get to finished her sentence when again Santa raised his hand but before he could ask the same question

"BAM"

Santa fell on his chair as his own teacher threw an eraser to him.

Everyone else in the classroom was wide-eyed with the scene, well, they can't believe that their teacher could be scary sometimes.

"Let me finish my sentence Santa!" Ms. Mizuno almost shouted. "As I was saying we will be having our field trip---"she saw Santa standing up, but before she could grab anther eraser someone tied him and covered his mouth with a big tape as fast as the lightning.

Ms. Mizuno then sighed and continued her sentence, "to the PARADISE BEACH"

Everyone in the room didn't get her first until Nanami shouted in joy, "the PARADISE BEACH" she said it a hundred times before turning her gaze to her confused classmates.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never heard of it!" she asked smiling but all she received was a shaking head telling her that THEY DON'T KNOW.

Then she sweat dropped, "ok, ano—you see, I, too don't know" she then placed her hand on the back of her head.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU JUMPING ON JOY?" Aya was the one who shouted, "CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW, SO IF I DON'T KNOW IT THEN I WOULD BE LEFT OUT AND SO I ----"she was stating her too long explanation when Ms. Mizuno cut her off by breaking the table down. Dark aura surrounded her; In short, everyone should shut up if they still want to live for another day.

As Nanami saw this, she immediately got back to her seat. Well, can you blame her? She was just so happy that her friend was back to normal. She was really worried about her, what if what if what if …….Its really hard to elaborate what she was feeling now that everything is back to normal.

"As you heard everyone," she purposely stopped waiting if someone would meddle, but seeing everyone in form of a statue she smiled and came back to her old self.

"The PARADISE BEACH, it is a beach, a beach, a beach, a beach, a beach, a beach, if there's any question regarding to it wait 'till we see it on our own eyes, understand? And you can bring whoever you want" Even she, doesn't know what the PARADISE BEACH looks like but she knows that it's beautiful.

Class dismissal came and everyone was going home, on the lonely street of who knows what, two teenagers were walking. "I can't wait to step on the PARADISE BEACH!" she giggled with her own sentence, "How about you Kanata?" she then placed her gaze on the brunet beside her.

Till now, he can't believe he had kissed her, never in his entire life he thought to do such a thing, now he's regretting it, not totally. But he didn't know why, maybe because he was happy that everything's back to normal? Or he likes her? Shocked of his own thought he shook his head but his mind came back to Earth when he heard her asked him.

"You know Miyu" he looked up in the darkening sky before he looked back at where he was going, "just don't wear exposed clothes, they might see your unshaped childish body" after he finished telling his joke he ran for his life seeing her glowing with fire.

But he didn't forget to stick his tongue out.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone was now at their seats on the bus waiting for their arrival on the said beach.

Miyu was seated beside her housemate Kanata much to her dismay, while Ruu and Seiya were seated on their back.

As for Kanata, he liked it very much, being able to see her calm face when asleep. He then smiled at the thought inwardly.

And as for Seiya, he didn't like it, why can't he be the one to be seated beside Miyu, he just frowned more thinking what might Kanata do.

-0-

It was a long ride to their destinations, but nothing they can't handle. Now, everyone was amazed on the scenery in front of them, waves on the blue sea can be seen, white sand in their feet, and other people enjoying their vacation in the place.

All of the students were gathered in the lobby, waiting for their keys to be given. "This place is really beautiful" a blonde holding a child in her arms talked, she really can't wait to wear her swimsuit and feel the breeze of the alluring sea. Within her excitement, something was bothering her, when she first land her feet on this place, she felt someone or something was watching her. But thinking it was just her imagination playing with her mind, she shrugged it.

"Ai" was the only baby's reply.

After a while, teachers came delivering the keys to their room, students were teamed into four.

Fortunately for Kanata and Seiya, they were joined to Miyu. They were merely three people plus the baby because they were the last to be given.

She slumped down on the two-people-sized bed, letting her back fell first. "Whew", she exclaimed tiredly, though not letting the baby in her arms fall.

"So-"Seiya spoke which made the two look at him "Who would be teamed up in—"

He was talking shyly and crimsoned face when Miyu broke him.

"I and Ruu in this bed while you two, the other!" She pointed the other bed beside her with the same size with their bed.

"Whatever" though disappointed a bit Kanata put down his bag on the table beside their bed.

Students weren't allowed to go out of their rooms unless it's emergency not until morning.

A sigh escaped from the blonde's mouth as she looked up in the shimmering stars in the sky. Kanata who was reading a book in his bed while Seiya was playing with Ruu in the other.

As he heard her sigh he took one glance at her before turning the page of the book he was reading.

"Is something wrong Miyu-san?" Seiya asked laid in his back, Ruu in his two bare hands up high. "Uh, nothing" She replied with a smile before looking out the window once again.

As he saw her sincere smile he immediately lowered his head to hide his burning face. When Kanata saw this, his blood boiled. "Let's go to sleep now, shall we?" He said placing the book in the table. "Sure" answered the other two.

As the illuminated room turned into darkness, he smiled, waves crashing on his side. Deep inside, he was glad, very glad. His mother had come back for him. Now, all he has to do is the making of a plan to get her.


	2. HIS LIGHT AND HER NIGHT

**HIS LIGHT AND HER NIGHT**

People enjoyed their vacation on the beach. Some were playing in the white sand, some were swimming in the wide blue sky sea, and others were doing their business.

A brunet was sitting on a towel covered by an umbrella protecting him from the heat of the sun. Around him, girls drool while the others were giggling. But he never took notice of them.

Out of nowhere, he felt a presence beside him, as he thought that the person was just another annoying girl, he ignored her.

"Saoinji-kun" upon hearing his name from the scariest woman he ever met, he immediately looked to her with a sheepish smile.

"W-what is it, Hanakomachi?"

The said woman just bowed her head to hide her burning face; she was wearing a pink bathing suit.

If a man saw her, he'll probably drool at her well-shaped body, but not Kanata.

"Do-do I look fi-fine?" she said in a low tone but audible to be heard by the brunet.

As he was about to answer he heard her shout, the girl he loves the most, what?

"Nanami give it back!" Miyu screamed out of her lungs. She was merely walking before in a ponytail when suddenly, she felt that the tangle in her hair loosens, causing her golden locks to spread through her body much to every men's pleasure.

She was like a goddess of sun at the moment, but now, she's chasing the life of the culprit.

As Kanata looked to where the voice came from, he saw a stunning figure slumped in the white sand. Her hair dances in the warm air of summer. As she tried to stand up, her curves had been exposed more, not just to him, but as well the other men looking intently to her.

"Catch me if you can" shouted the woman who was the cause to everything. Miyu and Nanami had a marathon around the place ignoring the people watching them, with glee, or sometimes with lust.

-0-

Miyu was dazed in the scenery in front of her. A giant house or rather a mansion was standing in her emerald eyes. The house was coated on navy blue colored walls. Vines were crawling outside; two small windows let the sunshine inside, and also a black door in front.

She felt herself walked near the sight unconsciously, eyes not leaving the door upfront. As she was about to knock, she heard her name being called, with worry.

Realizing that it was her friends searching for her she immediately left the place but with a last glance.

After she left, a figure of a little boy appeared on the window, sorrowful eyes watched her left, too disappointed that she didn't had the chance to enter. "Soon, soon, will be together again mother" and with that his body vanished. Only howling of the winds could be heard, leaves rustling through the secluded place.

-0-

Everyone was eating inside the hotel, some with laughter, some with gossips, and some with pure silence.

"Where have you been Miyu?" asked a grumpy Kanata, though in low voice. He was really scared when he heard Nanami telling that she can't find Miyu in the forest.

_Almost three hours had passed but still Kanata hadn't move from his position, just waiting for the night time to came, or he was just waiting for special someone to come to him?_

_Deep in thoughts he didn't heard someone sat down beside him. "Have you told her?"_

_He yelped a bit when he heard someone asked, but didn't able to catch her question._

"_Oh, Akira! What are you doing here?" memories flooded his mind, that time when she confessed to him, outside his house, body to body. Though he rejected her._

"_Nothing, just enjoying the view" _

"_O" he answered as he looked at the crashing waves from the deep blue sea._

"_So, have you told her?" she asked again not looking at him._

_He could see her calm face, making her beautiful, 'why didn't he love her back again?' he thought._

"_Not yet!"_

_Just then a yelling Nanami came in their front disrupting the silent moment. She waved her hand animatedly in front of them while talking about someone that is missing._

'_Wait, someone that is missing?' _

-0-

Miyu looked from her food to the asking brunet. "Nowhere!" she answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

At her answer, everyone in their table looked to her. Confused expressions in their faces could be see.

"What do you mean nowhere?" it was then Nanami who asked followed by a worried blond boy.

"You were almost gone for two hours; we were searching the whole forest yet we couldn't find you"

'Two hours', she thought to herself, 'but it was like seconds I've been there'

"Miyu" the blonde girl saw a hand waving in her face. Just then, she got back to the world. "I'm done" she excused herself in the group before going back to her room.

"What's with her?" Seiya asked, "Oh this could be a great story" said Aya transforming into a miniMikan.

As she reached her room, she looked outside the window, feeling the cold breeze of the land. As she opened her eyes dark blue stones stared back at her. Making her shocked, but not screaming. Solemn face held the kid's expression. "Mama?" the kid asked suddenly


End file.
